


Наука и жизнь

by archarcher



Category: Les Enfants du capitaine Grant | In Search of the Castaways - Jules Verne
Genre: Banter, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archarcher/pseuds/archarcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Мак-Наббса возник один вопрос.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наука и жизнь

\- Ну вот она и вернулась к своему законному владельцу, - произнес Паганель, осматривая и поглаживая подзорную трубу.

Мак-Наббс, задумчиво глядевший на него, вынул сигару изо рта и спросил:

\- Вы знакомы с исследованиями некого доктора Фрейда по психоанализу? - Не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил: - Согласно ним ваша труба является фаллическим символом.

\- Каким символом? - прищурился Паганель, поворачиваясь к собеседнику.

\- Фаллическим, - невозмутимо повторил Мак-Наббс. В уголках его губ залегла усмешка.

Лицо Паганеля залила краска.

\- В смысле... - он замахал руками.

\- Да-да. Символизирует фаллос, а следовательно мужское желание и стремление к доминированию.

Паганель нервно сглотнул и изо всех сил вцепился в подзорную трубу.

\- Глупости, - заявил он.

\- Да? Но позвольте, господин Паганель, форма трубы напоминает фаллос, а когда вы ее раздвигаете... в минуты особого возбуждения и выставляете вперед, вы подсознательно демонстрируете мужскую потенцию, - как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Мак-Наббс.

\- Ее раздвигают, чтобы оптически приблизить удаленные предметы, - возразил Паганель, покраснев еще больше. - Что за пошлости, майор! Не удивительно, что я ничего не слышал об этом, с позволения сказать, ученом!

\- Это еще не все. Вы часто крутите трубу в руках, привлекая внимание к собственному, - Мак-Наббс кашлянул, - к атрибутам.

Паганель несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, не находя слов. Наконец он переспросил слабым голосом:

\- Атрибутам?

\- Не хотел вас смутить, дорогой Паганель. Просто подумал, что в силу учености, вы что-нибудь слышали о психоанализе.

Некоторое время тишину прерывало лишь пение птиц.

\- Вам не удалось меня смутить, - наконец взорвался Паганель, говоря быстро и с возмущением, - хотя не сомневаюсь, что именно этого вы и добивались... и не смотрите на меня так невинно, майор. Но вы забыли об одной детали, мой друг - в отличие от вас я не верчу, как вы выразились, фаллический символ в руках с утра до вечера, а ношу его вот в этом чехле. - В доказательство своих слов Паганель поместил трубу в чехол, перекинутый через плечо. - Что по мнению месье Фрейда означает засовывание символа в рот?

Мак-Наббс нахмурился:

\- В каком смысле?

\- Ваши сигары, майор!

\- Мои... - Мак-Наббс, подавившисьдымом, закашлялся и поспешно вытащил сигару изо рта. Паганель похлопал его по спине. - Нет, сигара слишком мала, чтобы играть роль, кхем, фаллоса. Подзорная труба гораздо лучше подходит по размеру.

\- Не знаю, майор, у вас довольно большие сигары, - рассмеялся Паганель, - а труба слишком велика.

\- То, что я держу сигару во рту ничего не значит, - нахмурился Мак-Наббс, щеки которого также покраснели. На его лице мелькнуло выражение человека, которого посетила прекрасная идея. - А может и означает. Оставляю вам, как более ученному из нас двоих, задачу планирования эмпирических изысканий.

Мак-Наббс подмигнул и отошел к остальным, оставив Паганеля стоять, растерянно моргая ему вслед.


End file.
